Dangerous Blasphemy
by Syluk
Summary: Everyone knew better than to insult The Pirate King's or the Yonko's lover in front of them, but fools are fools and they are everywhere. (One-shot, different DF fem!Luffy, LawLu, a gift ficlet for DemonicWhispers)


This story is a gift for my trusty Betareader and chat partner DemonicWhispers. It contains Luffy of her story 'Monkey D Luffy: Queen of the Sea and Sky' (fem!Luffy with Dragon Dragon fruit, model: Azure Dragon), so you may call it fanfic of the fanfic. She was working hard on her story's rewrite and just published first chapter, so go and check it out - the story is great! :)

* * *

English is not my first language, the story was **betaread by stanleyman**.

* * *

 **Dangerous Blasphemy**

* * *

It was a slow day at the small bar on one of the New World islands which had been under the protection of one of the new Yonko. No one would even have guessed that only a few months ago this island was terrorized and almost destroyed by pirates, but then that man came and chased them away, claiming the island as one of his own.

No one would have believed that the same man was now sitting at the bar, lazily sipping whiskey from a glass. His long nodachi sword, sheathed in a black scabbard decorated by white crosses, was next to him, propped against the bar. A small piece of red rope tied near its opening sometimes fluttered in the windflaw, coming from the open door. The Yonko's white fluffy hat with brown spots was peacefully resting by its owner's elbow.

The owner, who often worked as a barman, smiled at the pirate. It wasn't the first time he saw him in his bar, as the young Yonko Trafalgar Law was rather regular here, after all, but it usually was the second person waiting for him, not the other way around.

"She's running quite late today," the barman remarked, filling an empty glass with another shot of whiskey.

Law's eyebrows drew together and his tattooed fingers tightened around his glass just a fraction, though the frown on his face hid his concern. However, after seeing those two around each other, the owner knew how worried the Yonko actually felt.

"I'm sure she's fine," he tried to assure.

"Luffy can take care of herself," Law stated firmly, taking a sip of his drink, but his frown didn't leave his features.

No one from the island knew why the second Pirate King had taken such a liking to their home. Some had heard rumors that it was all because of the cave system, riddling the mountain behind the town. The reason why would anyone like that dark natural underground labyrinth, however, was beyond the locals.

The barman smiled again at the pirate, gave a strong "Of course!" and went to attend to another customer.

Law stared at his whiskey, his quicksilver eyes observing barely traceable circles on the surface of the gold colored liquid. Luffy could take care of herself, he repeated to himself. She took the title of the Pirate King with her own strength and the help of her nakama. They were strong and could protect her if the need would arise.

The pirate uncurled his fingers from the glass, feeling that just a bit more pressure and his cup would shatter. Instead, he ran them through his black hair, then put his elbow on the bar and leaned his cheek into his palm, letting out a silent sigh, steeling himself for a boring wait.

"Hey, handsome," a female's voice suddenly purred almost right into his ear.

Law glanced to his right where a woman had seated on an empty seat. Assessing the possible threat level, his gaze slowly drifted from her face, painted with a heavy make-up and framed by the curly blond hair, down to her body, squeezed into what appeared to be too tight red dress. When his gaze reached high-heeled red shoes on her feet, Law turned away from the woman, dismissing her entirely as neither dangerous nor worth his attention.

"Do you like what you've seen?" the woman chirped, a seductive smile slipping on her painted lips. Her hand with long varnished nails slowly reached for Law's palm. "I assure you the view gets even better–"

"Do not touch me," the Yonko muttered as he glared at the stranger's hand near his.

It was a warning, but it fell on deaf ears as the woman only laughed. "Ah, I love men who play hard to get."

"Look, Miss," the barman suddenly chimed in, clearly perceiving the dangerous situation the blonde landed herself into, "you shouldn't bother–"

"Silence!" the woman yelled in outrage. "I will not let a mere waiter order me around! I'm a pureblood noble from Oto Lands! Show me respect, commoner!"

The barman gave her an unimpressed stare. He glanced at the pirate, and Law's mouth's corners twitched into a smirk. The idiotic blonde probably didn't even recognize one of the most dangerous pirates in the world. The barman sighed. "Alright, lady," he conceded, putting a drink in front of her, "Suit yourself."

As soon as the barman walked away, Law said, "I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh? And who might that be?"

"Torao!" a cheery loud call from the entrance echoed throughout the whole bar and completely drowned the woman's voice next to Law, and the latter's smirk grew a bit wider.

He turned around on his seat. "Luffy," the Yonko greeted in an unusually soft tone.

It was met with a huge grin from under a straw hat as a petite black-haired woman bounced inside towards the tattooed pirate.

"Sorry I'm late, we ran into–!" Luffy cut herself off and skidded to a stop as the three burly men with the muscles seemingly growing even on their brains blocked her path. She blinked and cocked her head to the side, curious. "Who are you?"

"We're Ojou-sama's guards," one replied.

"She's having fun, don't interfere with it," the second added while the third only grunted something unintelligible.

Luffy stared at them, baffled. "So? I'm just here to meet Torao," she said before leaning a bit to the side and looking at Law through the gap between two men. "Torao!" Luffy exclaimed, grinning brightly from ear to ear again.

The blond woman's face screwed into a disgusted sneer. "Hmph," she scoffed, cocking her chin up and crinkling her nose in an open demonstration of scorn. "Is that what you were waiting for? My boys will teach that harlot a lesson."

Law's eyebrows drew together into a deep scowl, his lips formed a thin line and something dark and predatory flashed through his narrowed eyes. "You know," he started, his words coming out in a dangerously slow pace, "I was in a mood to leave you in one piece." The pirate turned around again, grabbed his whiskey glass and downed it in one swift move.

The woman faced him, blinking in confusion. "Eh?"

There was a sound of a punch hitting someone, then a table overturning and glass shattering.

"What did you call Torao?!"

One of the burly men was on the ground, pinned under Luffy's draconic foot which was placed right on his crotch, accidently or not. She held the other two men by their necks, her fingers-turned-claws digging into their soft flesh and drawing blood. A long scaly dragon tail was slowly moving back and forth as that of an angry cat's. Huge, bat-like wings growing from her shoulder blades were fully spread out and raised high into the air, towering over everyone aggressively and making them look tiny in comparison. Luffy's icy blue irises with diamond shaped pupils caught the sunlight and seemingly glowed in the shadows caused by her own wings.

The Pirate King's lips twisted into a blood-chilling snarl, and her chest rumbled with a low growl. "Say it to my face again," she ordered, her words rolling slowly and quietly from her mouth. The man under her foot shrieked in alarm when her foot's claws curled around his family jewels. "What did you say about my boyfriend?"

Law smirked once more, then put his fluffy hat on his head and reached for his nodachi. "Yeah, I would have left you in one piece," he repeated, tearing the idiotic blonde's attention from the furious dragon and back onto him. The cursed blade of the Yonko easily slid from the sheath. "But you insulted my girlfriend, and that is unforgivable."

The woman's eyes widened as a small blue bubble suddenly enveloped her before popping out of existence as soon as it appeared. Her vision tilted, her arms flying up to her head, but only managing to grab thin air. The head of the blonde rolled over the bar and fell down onto the other side, straight into the trash bin.

With a soft 'click', Kikoku was back into its sheath. "Luffy, let's get out of here," Law said, already moving towards the door.

Luffy didn't move. "These jerks need to be taught a lesson," she hissed, and the men whimpered as her grip on their necks tightened at the same moment.

"There's this new meat stand down the street I wanted to show you."

The effect was instantaneous. Luffy perked up, her tail freezing mid-move and wings folding against her back. She threw the two goons she held in her hands away and in a blink of an eye bounced over to the taller male. The Pirate King was fully human again, no signs of the enraged dragon, her eyes closed in bliss as she grinned brightly at her loved one. "Shishishishi! Torao is gonna treat me!"

Law smiled again, small but soft and affectionate smile. He leaned closer and gently kissed the female pirate on her lips, then took her straw hat which was dangling around her neck and put it on her head. "That's right, my little lizard," he teased, stepping outside.

Luffy puffed her cheeks and drew her eyebrows together into a pout. "Don't call me lizard, you meany!" she exclaimed as she followed him outside.

The barman watched two pirates go, then looked at the headless body, fumbling around and bumping into tables and walls, and snorted. He peeked inside the trash bin, meeting the wide and terrified eyes of the noble. "I tried to warn you, lady," he said offhandedly. "But what would a mere commoner like me know, right?" the barman added, nonchalantly shoving the trash bin into the cupboard.


End file.
